Steven Universe Colegial
by Chiaki Kawashima
Summary: Se trata de lo que supondrías al ver el titulo, no es una versión distinta, solo la vida de Steven Universe cuando se acabe su eterno verano en Ciudad Playa.
1. Chapter 1

_Steven Universe le pertenece a Rebecca Sugar/ Cartoon Network._  
 _La historia me pertenece._  
_

 **Capitulo 1:** ** _!Primer día de escuela!_**

No había nada nuevo realmente, solo el típico día soleado y caluroso en ciudad playa. Igual que siempre los rayos del sol no tenían piedad alguna con el resto de la tierra y a decir verdad las veces que he visto llover en la respectiva ciudad son pocas. Lo irónico es, que a pesar de el respectivo clima apenas era de mañana. Mientras un feliz Steven dormía en su cama o así era.

Hasta que llego a sonar una voz conocida, de cierta gema alta, pálida y. . .oh vamos, todos saben de que hablo desde que dije el adjetivo '' _Alta''_.

-Steven. . .- Dijo susurrando la gema- Steeeveen. . . .- lo prolongo un poco mas- **!STEVEN! -** Termino gritando.

-!AAAAH! -Grito torpemente Steven para a continuación caerse de la cama igual de torpe-

-Es hora de que vayas a la !escuela!- Pronuncia una emocionada Perla

-Aaaaaag - Dice Steven a sinónimo de vagancia

-!Vamos Steven!, ¿no te emociona ir a la escuela? - Pregunta perla igualmente emocionada

A lo cual cierta gema que según ella es molesta responde. . . . -La escuela es aburrida, nunca he ido a una pero si a Perla le gusta es porque debe de serlo- Dice con tono burlón y sarcástico.

-Yo no fui a una tampoco, pero se que si hubiera ido posiblemente tu , como siempre, no seras mejor que yo- Le dice confiada y con un tona un poco mas alto.

Después de el dicho comentario obviamente continuo a una discucion. Hasta que una gema aun mas alta y de varios colores a la piel entra en la conversación y con su típico tono de razón (y la tiene) agrega un comentario

-Steven, Connie ira también.

-¿ENSERIO?, Me vestiré para ir a la escuela, gracias Garnet- Dijo emocionado y salio corriendo a ponerse su típica ropa de siempre

-Perla, Amatista, dejen de pelear, le dan un mal ejemplo a Steven- Seguido de eso, tomo su camino para marcharse.

A lo que las chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta para luego Perla decir.

-Bueno, Garnet tiene razón, _eso va para ti Amatista_ \- Eso ultimo lo dijo al susurrarle, luego de una sonrisa de victoria para después irse.

 **En la Primaria de Ciudad Playa**

Steven al ver la nueva institución de Ciudad Playa se quedo sorprendido, seguido de poner sus ojos estrella al igual que siempre lo hace. Esto es efecto de la sorpresa que normalmente tiene cuando ve algo genial según el.

-Esto es. . . . GEEENIAL!- Dijo mientras se movía a los lados para ver mejor.

Pero en un movimiento lateral logro ver a Connie llegar a lo lejos dentro del auto de sus padres, al salir ella también lo vio por lo que vino corriendo, claro cuando el auto de sus padres se fue.

-!Steven!, creí que no vendrías - Dijo ella con típico tono tranquilo.

-¿Por que creíste eso? - Pregunto curioso

-Oh bueno, creí que te quedarías durmiendo en tu casa, es el primer día así que nadie viene mucho, ademas, supuse que te daría mucha vagancia pararte pero creo que me equivoque. Entremos.

-¿Como crees Connie? - Dijo seguido de poner una cara de alivio.

 **Esto es solo una introducción de una de mis caricaturas favoritas, se me ocurrió ya que es curioso, nunca he visto una institución educativa en Steven Universe.**

 **Solo seguiré si veo algunas visitas y comentarios, en cambio si veo que no pasa nada, supondré que no les gusto y no la continuare.**

 **Me gustan las sugerencias por** **cierto.**

_!Paz Bubble!_


	2. Bullyng

Steven Universe no esta en mi custodia (si ese fuera el caso Saddie y Lars ya tuvieran hijos), su dueña original es Rebecca Sugar/y sus respectivos dueños.

 **Capitulo 2 _:_** _''Bullyng''_

 _/En las afueras de ''Primaria de Ciudad playa''/_

Steven y Connie estaban esperando a que sonara la campana para poder entrar a clases. Luego de conversar un rato el timbre sonó y entraron al aula correspondiente; la cual era 6to A. Era un aula muy común, después de todo ¿cuantas personas podrían haber en ciudad playa? así que según el alcalde no es para exagerar.

Profesora: ¿Ya están todos?, bueno, bienvenidos alumnos a la nueva ''Primaria de Ciudad Playa'', lo primero es que quiero que todos se presenten, así todos podrán conocerse- Dijo con una sonrisa

Connie: Ah disculpe profesora, le traje unas manzanas. OwO

Profesora: No te servirá de nada traerme regalos niña- dice con desagrado la maestra

Connie: A-ah okay. ._."- Dijo con inseguridad

Profesora: Ya siéntate niña -.- (Por lo visto esta le tenia cierto desagrado a la castaña)

Connie: Okay :c

Cuando Connie se sentó y ya todos los alumnos estaban preparados la maestra se preparo para señalar personas y decidió a nuestro protagonista Steven Universe.

Profesora: !Hey Tu!, Presentate a la clase :3

Connie: _¿Porque es tan desagradable conmigo? :c_

Steven: Oh, bueno mi nombre es Steven Cuarzo Universe y soy una gema de cristal, vivo con las chicasGarnet, Amatista y eh Perla, Oh!, y vienen del espacio, !SON GENIALES! :3

Ante el comentario hubo un silencio de algunos 5 minutos acompañados de un facepalm de Connie, luego de este silencio todos se rieron un poco diciendo que el era muy chistoso.

Steven: Pero es verdad. . . .

Profesora: Okay Steven siéntate - Esto lo decía mientras se secaba las lagrimas de la risa

Luego de esto toco la campana y todos salieron al descanso.

 _/En el patio del recreo/_

Connie y Steven caminaban juntos por el patio hasta que un chico un poco agresivo se acerca a Connie.

Steven: Connie mejor vayámonos. . . . -Dice con inseguridad el hijo de Rose

?: No seas así Universe, solo quería conversar un poco con tu amiga- Dice con un tono de voz sarcástico

Steven: Ella no quiere hablar con ustedes, así que déjala en PAZ!- Este grito la ultima palabra

?: Tranquilízate niño ella estaría a gusto con hacer mis tareas ¿cierto?- Este le inculco una mirada amenazante

Connie: Eh-eh !Si!, Steven el tiene razón le dije que haría su tarea después de clases- Dijo con una sonrisa falsa pues la castaña prefería no causar problemas.

Estos se fueron mientras se reían de Connie y cuando se veían a lo lejos le tiraron unos libros a la cara mientras sus risas se oían mas fuertes.  
Steven insistió a Connie en ir y obligarlos a que se disculparan con ella pero esta lo convenció de que dejara las cosas como estaban. Al salir de clases Steven la acompaño hasta su casa en la ciudad.

Steven: ¿Estas segura de que quieres dejar las cosas así?

Connie: Steven, no seas idiota, ya veras que dejaran de molestarme ademas, si estas conmigo se que no me harán daño. . . .- Esta lo dijo con una sonrisa al final.

Madre de Connie: Ejem, Ejem, Buenas tardes Universe y gracias por traer a mi hija - Esta lo hace con el tipico tono de seriedad e indiferencia que la caracteriza.

Connie y Steven se despidieron con la mano encima de la típica mirada de la de la madre de Connie.

_  
Hasta aquí el capitulo y gracias por el apoyo!

Paz Bubble!


	3. Ya estoy harto

FanFic basado en Steven Universe.

Nota: Steven Universe le pertenece a Rebecca Suggar, la historia y otras cosas son mías.

Summary: El episodio consiste en que sucederá con Steven y los chicos Bully.

 **Nota: En este fic trato de no cambiar la personalidad de ninguno de los personajes, por lo cual estoy obligada a no cambiar su personalidad dependiendo el caso.**

 **Agradecería que que me dijeran si prefieren los capítulos mas largos o mas cortos.**

Cualquier critica es aceptada mientras sea productiva :3

Siguiente día de escuela en la Primaria de Ciudad Playa.

CAP 3 Ya estoy harto.

( Patio de la Primaria )

Como siempre se dice lo mismo del clima, digo es normal, lógicamente al vivir en una playa ni modo que empiece a caer nieve 7u7. Y a decir verdad, todos sabemos que la única razón por la cual Steven va a la escuela es la emoción de su aprendizaje por Perla y el estar hablando con Connie.

Cuando Steven llego, al igual que todos los días Connie ya había llegado antes.

Connie: Ay Steven, llegas tarde de nuevo, te he estado esperando toda la mañana, me costara hablar con Perla, a ver si llegas mas temprano.  
(Colocando su mano en su cien como modo de cansancio)

Steven: Míralo de esta manera, tal vez todos llegan muy temprano y yo solo llego a la hora que es UuUr.

Connie: Steven, eso no tiene sentido. ._."

Mientras estos discutían incoherentemente sobre el tiempo y su relatividad, sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado al aula. Y debido a que la maestra no había llegado, solo se sentaron y bueno, Steven todavía seguía diciendo que todos llegaban muy temprano xD. Después de un rato se detuvo al ver como los chicos de aquel día volvían a acercarse.

Steven: Son esos chicos otra vez. . . (Incomodo)

Se escuchaban como siempre arrogantes y los típicos Bully fastidiosos y abusivos.

Connie: ¿Que hago?, No quiero que me vean o si no van a seguir molestando!, ¡ademas no soy tan ridícula como para hacer sus tareas y no hice nada! (Nerviosa)

Uno de ellos se llamaba Ben, este se acerco con un rostro confiado hacia la cara de Connie. La castaña se encontraba muy nerviosa y bueno lo único que se le ocurrió fue alejar un poco su cara, estos se veían muy violentos. Todos miraban hacia allá preparados para reírse y la profesora no parecía que fuera a venir. Vino un corto silencio para luego ser roto por estos. Todavía Connie nerviosa, tampoco era idiota así que preparo su mejor golpe. Esta tomo valor y se paro de la silla mirándolo con desafió. . .

Connie: ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo? o ya te vas a ir (Decía con su tono de voz algo enojado)

De repente Ben al ver la actitud de la castaña le agarro de la muñeca con violencia. . . .Esta se soltó de su agarre y sin querer hacerlo le araño un poco su mano. . .

Ben: ¿Quien te crees que eres, ah? (Decía con tono burlón)

Connie: Quien sea que me crea ninguna de ella hará tu tarea, aquí tienes tus libros y ya deja de molestarme, ¿Te quedo claro? (Hablando un poco mas bajo, pues esta no es tan estúpida para armar una pelea)

Ben: Pfff!, ¿Crees poder conmigo niñita?, solo eres otra nerd que hará mis tareas porque, OH! ESPERA! No puedes hacer nada para desafiarme (Se reía a carcajadas mientras se acercaba a Connie)

Steven: NO! _Ya estoy harto  
_  
Este se veía muy molesto, cosa que a decir verdad no es común en el Universe, se acerco a ellos y estos mientras el daba pasos hacia adelante Ben y sus amigos lo hacían para atrás. . . . Steven se veía un tanto violento y cuando esta a punto de explotar se pudo oír los pasos de la profesora al entrar.

Maestra: ¿Que se supone que esta pasando aquí?, ¿Steven?, no creí que fueras de esa manera!, lo lamento Universe pero llamare a tus padres ahora mismo!

Steven: ¡No!, pero maestra yo. . . (Este quería explicar un poco preocupado por lo que pensarían las gemas si creían que Steven estaba siendo un busca pleitos)

Connie: Maestra el no tiene la culpa, fui yo quien causo todo esto, el solo quería ayudarme. . . .no lo culpe por mi (Apenada)

La profesora después de oírlo de Connie fue hacia la oficina y llamo a sus padres y conociendo a la Srta. Maheswaran esto va a valer verga. 


	4. Amigos

Historia basada en Steven Universe.

Summary: Se trata sobre una nueva amistad forjada entre Steven y Ben.

 **Nota: Steven Universe le pertenece a Rebecca Suggar y sus respectivos creadores.  
(Cuando consideres que algo anda mal en la serie solo comentarlo para que esto mejore)  
**_

Hogar de Steven Universe y las gemas.

Capitulo 04: Amigos.

(Sala de la casa)

El clima no ha cambiado para nada, ni si quiera el hecho de que es lo primero que menciono al empezar cada capitulo de la historia -_-". Siendo sincera me un poco de lastima Steven, después de todo apenas le habían quitado el castigo del televisor. Lo peor es que para que se lo quitaran todos sabemos que tuvo que caer una mano gigante del cielo y las chicas del planeta madre. Conclusión; valió verga.

Cuando este llego a su hogar, (extrañamente), no vio a nadie en la entrada, tampoco escuchaba a las gemas, era tan bizarro que hasta pudo pensar que quizás les había pasado algo.

Pero al entrar sorprendente mente el esperaba que estuvieran adentro pero no vio nada. Luego encontró una nota colocada en la nevera que decía:

-Querido Steven  
Tuvimos que salir a una misión  
así que volveremos mas tarde volveremos mas tarde.

Att: Carnet  
Amatista (Por alguna razón esto tenia manchas de grasa)  
Perla

PD: Perla: Estúpida Amatista, llenaste todo de grasa!  
Amatista: ¡Exageras, solo fue un poco!  
Perla: No exagero, no te tomas tu papel en serio y bla bla bla. . .  
Amatista: ¡OH! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡ESTUPIDA NARURALEZA!, ¿NO VES QUE ES OBVIO QUE DEBES HACER TODO COMO LO DICE PERLA? *Sarcasmo Activado*  
Carnet: !DEJEN DE PELEAR!  
En fin, te queremos Steven!.

Al terminar de leer la carta (de alguna manera lo hizo con las voces de las gemas) prosiguió a tener una cara que solo una expresión lo definiría; ¿Wtf?. Pero mas tarde este de tanto aburrimiento le dieron ganas de salir a comprar; ¡ROSQUILLAS!, ¡RO-RO-ROSQUILLAS!, HACEN EL MUNDO GIRAR (8) #Okno. El punto es que salio a comprarlas, aunque algo sucedió que hizo su camino mas largo.

De camino a la tienda de donas pudo ver de lejos a los chicos Bully y junto con ellos estaba Ben, la razón por la cual tuvo que volver temprano a casa ese día, intento ignorarlos pero a decir verdad era un poco demasiado difícil y bueno, recordó lo que paso en la mañana entonces fue cuando decidió acercarse.

Chicos Bully: Oigan, ¿No es el tonto de antes?. . .  
Ben: ¿Que?  
Chicos Bully: Es el, y. . ¡viene para acá!  
Ben: Esta vez no sera igual. . .

Steven se acerco asía ellos, en una cierta distancia paro, agacho la cabeza un poco;

Steven: Lo siento. . .  
Ben: ¿Que?  
Steven: ¡Lo siento!, lamento lo que paso antes y espero que podamos ser amigos (con un tono deprimente)  
Ben: Si tu insistes. . .  
Steven: ¿OSEA QUE SOMOS AMIGOS? *-*  
Ben: No.  
Steven T-T  
Ben: Pero, olvida lo de antes (con tono comprensivo)  
Steven: ¿ENSERIO? ¡GRACIAS!  
Ben: Como sea, tengo que irme.  
Steven: ¡ADIÓS AMIGO! *-*

Al terminar todo Ben se le salio una pequeña sonrrisita. 


End file.
